


things you said with no space between us

by teddylupln



Series: things you said prompts [2]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddylupln/pseuds/teddylupln
Summary: kind of a sequel to "things you said with too much space between us"tiger lily leaves neverland & finds wendy in london





	things you said with no space between us

**Author's Note:**

> ok im not super satisfied w this but I rewrote it like 5 times and it's still not exactly ideal to me but what can u do.. low key wanna write a whole fic abt the concept in this and the first one,, hmm,,, (if I don't do that I'll hopefully at least do one more part of this)  
> also this is supposed to follow the realistic timeline, so it's like the 1910s or something I did zero research tho so !! aslkdf

Tiger Lily would be damned if she wasn’t going to see Wendy Darling tonight.

 

She’d assumed that getting off Neverland would be the hardest part of her journey, but the increasingly difficult task of finding Wendy had proved that assumption wrong. She’d spent the last four days searching for Wendy constantly. It was a lot easier to find someone on Neverland.

 

Tiger Lily had tried asking people about Wendy (which ended mostly in confused looks). She’d tried looking for places with other teenagers. And she’d looked for landmarks that Wendy had described, like the park that was supposedly near her house, and she felt like she must've looked all over the city by now, but none of that had helped her much until she came upon a stroke of luck. She'd met Michael Darling. It'd been completely by chance, and made Tiger Lily feel like maybe the universe wanted her to succeed after all.

 

And after an hour or two of sorting out where Wendy was, Tiger Lily was finally standing in front of the house where (apparently) Wendy would be. Mrs. Darling had told her that it was a party of sorts. For the new year, she’d told Tiger Lily. Which was ironic seeing as Tiger Lily hadn’t had a “new year” since she arrived in Neverland (probably thousands of years ago). The rain plastered her hair against either side of her face as she stood there, avoiding going to the door. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and walked towards the front steps. It was quite cold, and her coat wasn't exactly made for the weather here. It was simple and leather. She’d stolen it from a pirate months ago (when the idea of actually leaving Neverland was only just forming in her head).

 

She took a breath. She could do this. If she couldn’t, it’d all go to waste. She’d given up too much for this , and she didn’t know if she’d ever get any of it back. So before she could back down, she lifted a hand and knocked on the door. 

 

It was only a moment before a girl with short black hair answered. “Yes?” She asked rudely, glancing up and down at Tiger Lily with a grimace. Tiger Lily had never been more aware of how unconventional she looked here.

 

“Is Wendy Darling here? I’m her friend.” Tiger Lily made sure that she sounded more confident than she felt. She stood up straighter, matching the other girl's height.

 

“Well, I’m  _ actually _ her friend, and I don’t recall―” The girl was interrupted by Wendy's voice.

 

“Who is it, Molly?” Her voice came from behind the other side of the door. Tiger Lily's throat felt dry.

 

The girl, Molly, sneered. “Your friend, apparently.”

 

At that, the door was opened wider, and Tiger Lily could finally see Wendy standing in the other half of the doorway. Tiger Lily wasn’t sure what she’d expected to see in Wendy now that they were here, but she had somehow still been expecting the girl with hair in tangles, a ripped up dress, and a wild gleam in her eyes. The girl that stood before Tiger Lily practically looked like a woman. Her hair was in perfect curls, and she wore a dark skirt that covered her ankles and long-sleeved white blouse. As for the gleam… Tiger Lily couldn’t quite tell if it was gone or just hidden for now.

 

“You…” Wendy breathed. A crease formed between Wendy’s eyebrows. “You’re here.” For an instant, Tiger Lily worried that maybe Wendy wasn’t happy to see her. But before she could worry about what  _ that _  could mean, Wendy turned to Molly.

 

“Molly,” she said firmly. “Could she please come in? It’s raining out there, and I haven’t seen her for ages. We have some catching up to do.”

 

Molly rolled her eyes and didn’t say anything, but she eventually stomped away from the door, leaving them.

 

Silence hung between them for a beat.

 

“Hey, Darling." 

 

Wendy looked close to tears. Tiger Lily felt something similar, but they both blinked it away. They stared at one another for a few more seconds until Wendy let out a strangled laugh.

 

“Come in, come in!” Wendy gestured for her to follow and stepped away from the door. Tiger Lily couldn’t do much else but follow.

 

Everyone else must’ve evacuated the area, because when they got to the living room, no one was around.

 

“Do you, uh, need anything? A dry towel? Or clothes? Maybe some warm tea or something?” Wendy asked in a rush. “What am I saying, of course you do, you’ve been standing in the cold rain!”

 

Wendy started to leave the room, but Tiger Lily stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “I’m okay.”

 

Their eyes met, and Wendy nodded slowly. They sat down on a couch.

 

“What,” Wendy's voice was scratchy. She cleared her throat and started again. “What happened? How are you here?” Her eyes were wide in awe.

 

“I needed to give you something,” Tiger Lily said cautiously. She pulled Wendy’s necklace from her pocket. She took Wendy’s hand in hers, and she let Wendy’s hands curl around the piece of jewelry. Wendy's hands were far warmer than hers were. “You forgot this, Darling.”

 

“Thank you.” Wendy smiled, finally letting her curiosity rest for the time being. She still hadn't pulled their hands apart.

 

“There’s... something else too,” Tiger Lily said. Wendy rose her eyebrows slightly, waiting for Tiger Lily to elaborate. 

 

This shouldn't be so terrifying. If Tiger Lily could get all the way from the middle of the ocean to London by herself, she could surely get her face a few inches closer to Wendy’s. So she took a leap of faith leaned in and pressed her lips to Wendy’s. It was tentative and careful and short, because they were both scared and not quite sure what they were getting themselves into. 

 

In a moment it was over, and Wendy used a hand to push Tiger Lily’s wet hair behind her ear. “I should’ve done that a long time ago,” Wendy said. 

 

Before Tiger Lily could respond, the girls in the other room began shouting, counting down from ten.

 

The look that Wendy gave Tiger Lily then reassured her about the wild gleam. It was far from gone. And when the countdown ended, the girls screamed “Happy New Year!” from the other room.

 

And even though they were both still a bit scared and still completely unsure of what they were getting themselves into, they were both risk-takers at heart. So Wendy kissed Tiger Lily again.


End file.
